Revenge
by louisluv218
Summary: Talia and the crew are back! And this time, their worst enemies are back, and thirsty for revenge. The sequel for Talia. If you haven't read that, read it first. Rated T for minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Benny just couldn't wrap his head around things. Even after a year, he still couldn't believe that his best friend and twin sister were… _dating._

Benny and Sarah sat on the floor, while Ethan and Talia cuddled (or in Benny's words, canoodled) on the couch, laughing at the cheesy special effects of the original Godzilla. Talia rested her head on Ethan's shoulder, and he put his arm around her waist.

It was the summer before their Junior year, and it was so hot out, they had the air conditioning and three fans on and they were still sweating.

"Ethan!" Jane hopped down the stairs, gagging at her brother and Talia, "Get a room, tou guys."

"What do you want, Jane?" Ethan grunted.

"Can you play dress up with me?" She asked hopefully.

"I'll play with you, Jane," Sarah stood, smiling at the little girl, "You coming, Talia?"

Talia looked over at Ethan, smiling widely, "I'm good. Maybe later."

"Okay. I'll save you a princess crown!" Jane grinned, running back up the stairs, followed by Sarah.

"Oh, Crap!" Benny said suddenly.

"What?" Talia looked at him, her arm around Ethan's shoulder.

"Um, I told Grandma we'd be home by 6…"

"Benny! It's 8:30!" Ethan yelled.

"Sorry!" Benny replied, "Come on, Tals. We should get back."

"No shit, Sherlock," Talia grunted. "I'll see you tomorrow, Ethan," She planted a soft kiss on Ethan's lips, standing and walking next to her brother. Ethan smiled at the kiss and walked upstairs to his room.

"Benny, I can't believe you!" Talia punched her brother in the arm.

"Well, sorry! It slipped my mind, okay?" Benny replied, just before bumping into a girl with black hair. Talia swore she could see her eyes glow red for a second.

"Watch where you're going!" The girl shrieked.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Benny apologized, but the girl was already walking the other direction.

"Who was that?" Talia asked.

Benny's mouth was wide open, "I don't know, but she was hot!" His mouth suddenly snapped shut.

"What did you say?" Talia teased.

"N-nothing! Let's just get home!" Benny walked swiftly back to their house.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Talia and Benny were sitting outside on their front porch, sipping lemonade and talking. What an interesting life they lead.

"Tals, there is no way that Thor could bear Superman in a fight! It's obvious that you don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh please, Ben!" Talia replied, "A Norse god with power over lightning versus an alien that punches things. Use your nonexistent brain."

Benny was about to interject, when a slightly familiar female voice said, "You're such nerds," Benny and Talia turned their heads toward the sidewalk, to see the goth girl they ran into yesterday.

"Yeah, I agree with you on that one," Talia shrugged, "I can't help it. It's in our DNA."

The goth girl rolled her eyes, "What? Are your parents nerds too?"

Talia looked down and sighed, while Benny replied, "Our parents are dead, okay? We live with our Grandma."

"Oh, God," The girl sighed, "I'm… I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Talia smiled slightly, "I'm Talia. This is my twin brother, Benny."

"Lucy. Lucy Diavolo," She smirked.

"Cool name! Is that Italian?" Talia smiled wider.

"Um, yeah. The sad thing is I don't think I have any Italian in me at all."

"It's still cool," Talia elbowed Benny in the stomach, "Right, Ben?"

"Um, yeah. Right," Benny nodded.

"So, are you new in town?" Talia asked.

"Yeah. I just moved in up the street."

"Cool, so we'll see you around?"

"Yeah, totally," Lucy nodded, "I should get home. My folks are really strict with curfews."

"See you, Lucy," Talia waved as Lucy walked back toward her house. Once she was out of earshot, she punched Benny in the arm.

"Ow!" Benny rubbed the spot where Talia hit him, "Damn it, Tals! That hurt! What was that for?"

"For making me do all the talking. You know I hate it when you do that!"

"Sorry, Tals! You know I'm awkward around girls!" Benny replied.

"You're not awkward around me," Talia responded.

"I meant hot girls!" Benny said, causing Talia's eyes to widen, "Oh God, Tals, you know that's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean, Benny?"

"Tals, you're my sister! I don't think you're hot!"

"Whatever. I'm gonna go to Ethan's," Talia stood and walked down the porch steps.

"Come on, Tals! Talia, please!" Benny called after her. She didn't look back once.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ethan! You home?" Talia knocked on Ethan's door. He opened it and smiled warmly.

"Hey, Talia! What's up?"

"I just need a break from Benny. I swear to God, he gets on my nerves."

"Yeah, he gets on everyone's nerves. Come on in," Ethan opened the door wide enough for Talia to step through.

"Thanks, E. You're the best," Talia kissed him on the cheek and walked into his house. She sat down on his couch, putting her feet up on the coffee table.

"So, why are you so pissed at Benny all of a sudden?" Ethan sat next to her.

"Meh, he just always gets on my nerves," Talia shrugged.

"Any particular reason?"

"He just… forget about it. You wanna go for a coffee run?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure. I'll tell Mom," Ethan ran into the other room, and was back a minute later. "Let's go."

"Awesome," Talia smiled, walking out the door.

_**In the cemetery…**_

Three figures stood in the darkness of the shadows. The cemetery had a particularly creepy feel to it late at night. Creepier than usual. The larger figure spoke, "Have you completed step one, Daughter?"

"Yes, Mother. I have gained their trust. I am ready for step two," A higher voice spoke, but she sounded worried and unsure. The figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light, revealing Lucy. "Mother, I'm not so sure about this."

"Why is that, Daughter?" The deeper female voice spoke.

"It just… doesn't seem right. Like everything she's been telling us is a lie. I can't believe that they've done all those things. They seem too kind."

"Kind? Oh, please," The third figure stepped out of the darkness. It was Sierra. "Everything I've told you is true. It's because of them that our queen has passed and I am this," She made a vine materialize from her palm, "What more proof do you need?"

"Look, I just don't think that we're quite powerful enough to do this by ourselves," Lucy argued.

"That's why I've brought back-up," Sierra held up a small wooden box. "This is the Cubile Animus. Inside is the most powerful vampire in the known universe. I snatched it from those brats when they weren't looking."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Lucy whimpered.

"Yes, Daughter. If we are to overthrow this puny human race, we must do this," The motherly voice urged, "Open the box."

Sierra pried open the box with all of her strength. Once it opened, a purple mist floated out of the tiny box and molded into the shape of a young man. The mist started to form real limbs, until Jesse stood before them. "You would not believe how stuffy it is in there."

"This is the most powerful vampire in the known universe?" Lucy raised an eyebrow skeptically, "He looks like a teenage guy."

"Looks can be deceiving, my dear," Jesse turned around to face Lucy, his eyes widening as soon as he laid eyes on her. He quickly regained his composure and smirked, "Jesse Black."

"Lucy Diavolo," She rolled her eyes.

"Lovely name," Jesse smiled shyly for the first time in his life.

"Um, excuse me?" Sienna scoffed, "We have a plan."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Jesse smirked at the redhead.

"Remember how you got the souls out of the bodies at the Dusk premiere? We need you to do that again. But this time, get souls into the bodies," Sierra grinned.

"I will summon the rest of my kind. Soon all of my people will have a host body, like my daughter."

Jesse turned to Lucy, "You stole someone's body? It's some innocent girl's body?"

She nodded sullenly, "I had no choice. I had to take her."

Jesse sighed, but turned back toward Sierra, "I'm in."

**A/N: Hey, guys. I really hope you're enjoying this so far. Sorry the chapters are so short. Writer's block. :/ Anywho, I need your help. I have a poll up on my profile where you can vote on which fanbase I should do my next story on. I've started writing all of them and I can't decide which one to post next. So, if you could take two minutes out of your lives and vote, that'd be awesome. **** Thanks so much, I'll post Chapter 4 as soon as possible.**

**~Louisluv218**


End file.
